


Расскажи мне

by Fran



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Drama & Romance, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 18:04:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8763421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fran/pseuds/Fran
Summary: никто не знает Хибари Кёю по-настоящему





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tau_kita77](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tau_kita77/gifts).



> пламя!AU, пре-TYL, смерть персонажа  
> для команды пламени облака

расскажи мне  
о ком ты думаешь когда засыпаешь  
о ком ты думаешь когда умираешь  
(с) непастернак

Когда он пришел в себя, море было рядом: ветер доносил соленый влажный запах, слабую вонь мазута и водорослей, гниющих на солнцепеке.

Он вздохнул, пошевелился — и свет ударил в глаза, прорезались крики чаек и шум прибоя. Высоко стрекотал вертолет, звук появлялся и снова пропадал за размеренным хрустом гальки.

Меня несут, догадался Гокудера. Боли он не чувствовал, только совсем замерз и так устал, что не смог заговорить. Силился произнести имя, в напряженном горле хрипело и клокотало, пока он не захлебнулся булькающим кашлем.

— Не дергайся, — сказал ему Хибари. — Мы почти на месте.

Задыхаясь, Гокудера ткнулся носом в теплую шею. Он успел увидеть белую яхту, тень каменной кручи падала на причал, а дальше расстилалось море, взъерошенное бризом, такое ослепительно прекрасное, что невозможно было смотреть.

Хибари держал крепко, тяжелая голова покоилась на его плече, ткань пиджака под щекой набухла липким, горячим. Было хорошо.

Сейчас поплывем, счастливо подумал Гокудера и отключился.

В чувство его привел жар. Сухой и приятный, он прокатывался щекоткой по коже, ласкал шею и лицо, настойчиво вытягивал из полудремы. Гокудера улыбнулся. Открыл глаза и загородился, щурясь, ладонью.

Пламя мерцало и переливалось от бледно-желтого до густого золотистого цвета, как живое. Свет просачивался сквозь пальцы, устремлялся к нему, обволакивая сияющим теплом.

— Как ты? — спросил Хибари.

— Нормально.

Он потянулся в блаженной неге, от души зевнул. Машинально поднес ко рту ладонь и уставился, забыв подобрать челюсть, на свои ногти — изогнутые, длинные как у зверя. Он с тревогой вскинул глаза.

— Твои кольца, они…

— Цепи здесь не нужны.

Солнечный еж смешно посапывал и пыхтел, влюбленно косился на своего невозмутимого хозяина. Иглы испускали пламя, как газовая горелка, с почти беззвучным шипением.

Где-то внизу, в глубине, утробно работал двигатель, но ход судна не ощущался. Каюта скорее напоминала обычную гостиную. Было непривычно, умиротворяюще тихо и светло. Небо за панорамными окнами полыхало всеми оттенками настоящего морского заката.

— Яхта чья? Каваллоне?

— Реборна.

— И долго я…

— Около трех часов.

Он рывком сел, Хибари толкнул его в грудь — одними пальцами, но Гокудера упал на локоть.

— Мне нужно связаться с Десятым.

— Не нужно.

— Ты с ним разговаривал?.. Что он сказал?

— Что он во мне не сомневался.

А во мне — сомневался? — чуть не брякнул Гокудера, обидевшись мгновенно и совершенно по-детски.

— Полагаю, он не сомневается в нас обоих, — безмятежно сказал Хибари. Не знай его Гокудера по-настоящему — в жизни бы не догадался, что ублюдок издевается.

— Где мои вещи?

— Кусакабе все выбросил. Кажется, подобрал что-то для тебя из моей одежды…

Хибари перехватил его запястье.

— Ты охренел? — зарычал Гокудера в равнодушное лицо. Хибари на него даже не смотрел. — Мое оружие! Как ты посмел его бросить?

— Твое барахло на письменном столе. Ляг.

С тонким звоном полопались кольца. Хибари разжал пальцы, стряхнул осколки. Надел следующую пару.

— Мне запереть тебя в сфере?

Гокудера увидел на столе и свои часы, подаренные Цуной на совершеннолетие, и оба огнеупорных ремня, но злоба вскипала, не находила выхода. Хибари сидел с расслабленными руками, такой невозмутимый и правильный. Так и подмывало ему врезать, сбить спесь, заставить потерять лицо. Его кожа, необычайно бледная для чистокровного японца, сейчас лоснилась от пота и сажи, волосы у левого виска слиплись от крови. Застегнутый под горло воротничок стал темно-красным с одной стороны, уродливые пятна расплывались по галстуку, по лацкану и рукаву пиджака до самой лимонно-желтой манжеты.

Гокудера отвел взгляд. Он чувствовал себя одновременно невероятным счастливчиком и полнейшим кретином. Чувство это было знакомым до тошноты, вот только ему давно не четырнадцать.

— Долго еще? — буркнул он и лег.

— Я заканчиваю.

От нечего делать он принялся разглядывать свои руки. Такая же грязная и закопченная, его кожа теперь была как у новорожденного: ровная, не изъеденная кислотой и шрамами, заработанными еще в детстве после экспериментов с нитроглицерином, селитрой и древесной мукой.

— Любуешься?

Он поднял взгляд к спокойному лицу. Мрачнел, пока сомкнутые в жесткую линию губы Хибари не дрогнули в усмешке.

— Спасибо тебе, — сообразил поблагодарить Гокудера — неожиданно для себя абсолютно искренне. — Буду должен.

Хибари на секунду перевел взгляд — словно коснулся зрачков своими непроницаемыми зрачками. Из-за чумазого как у трубочиста лица его глаза казались дымчатыми. Губы раздвинулись, белоснежные зубы сверкнули в наглой улыбке.

— Не стоит, Хаято.

Гокудера вяло усмехнулся и снова помрачнел, нахмурил брови. Какая-то мелочь не давала покоя, раздражала, как раздражает камешек в ботинке. Цуна отменил поездку в Токио и сейчас в резиденции под надежной охраной, Бьянки звонила вчера, Ямамото вполне оправился после смерти старика, на днях виделись — улыбался. Впрочем, он всегда улыбается. Черт разберет этих японцев, никогда ему их не понять… Гокудера подумал о матери, безотчетным беглым жестом провел по груди, нащупывая нательный крест.

Ури, — осенило его наконец, и хитрющая тварь вцепилась в запястье, словно ждала удобного момента, забила лапой по его когтям. Гокудера выругался и затряс рукой, Ури гибко извернулась и напала снова, путаясь в его волосах. Опять налакалась, дрянь.

Хибари поймал ее за шкирку, усадил к себе на плечо. Кошка обвила его шею хвостом и немедленно заурчала, жмурясь от удовольствия.

Гокудера с досадой мотнул головой, отбрасывая волосы, и привстал в легком ошеломлении. Вглядывался со смешанным чувством отвращения и восторга: его волосы ниспадали густой волной, сворачивались на ковре толстыми светлыми кольцами.

— Я похож на гребаную Рапунцель, — пробормотал он. Подмигнул засопевшему ежику: — И на Росомаху.

— Обширный глубокий дермальный ожог. К тому же Роллу пришлось восполнять острую кровопотерю, — добавил Хибари голосом, которым обращался исключительно к своим зверушкам. Ролл запыхтел усерднее.

— Канарейку-то спрятал, — усмехнулся Гокудера. — Попомни мое слово, обдерут ей однажды перышки.

— Хибёрд под присмотром Кусакабе. Морской воздух — отличная профилактика насморка и катара верхних дыхательных путей, — поведал Хибари и задумался. — Мне кажется, он слишком рано начал лысеть.

— Кусакабе?..

— Хибёрд, — серьезно сказал Хибари.

Гокудера фыркнул.

— Красивая татуировка, — заметил Хибари тем же тоном. Склонил голову к плечу.

Мускулы на животе непроизвольно сжались, Гокудера вспыхнул. Закусил губу в полном смятении. Дыхание учащалось, с запозданием и неуместным стыдом он осознал, что возбуждается — и что лежит на ковре в чем мать родила.

— Я думал, она тоже пропадет, — сказал он севшим голосом и прокашлялся в запястье.

— Эти повреждения не угрожают твоей жизни. Мое пламя их не тронет.

Гокудера молчал, чувствуя, как сильнее прихлынула кровь к щекам.

— Твой пирсинг, кажется, на месте.

Он потянулся к уху и дернулся с ругательствами, чуть не пропоров себе щеку когтями.

— Полагаю, я оставил весь, — добавил Хибари и многозначительно ухмыльнулся. Самодовольный бахвал.

Гокудера велся на подначку, как всегда, словно мальчишка. Все пять его стальных колечек действительно были при нем, зато хорошего настроения как не бывало. Пока он злопыхал и самоедствовал, шипение оборвалось, и все погасло. Хибари впустил Ролла в коробочку в повисшей тишине.

Впервые за все время посмотрел прямо в глаза и задержал взгляд. Молчание затягивалось. Гокудера вздернул подбородок.

— Что?

— Я дам тебе ножницы, — сказал Хибари и одним движением поднялся с колен.

Вообще-то Гокудера предпочел бы садовый секатор. Или бензопилу. Пока он остервенело ругался на двух языках, мучаясь с маникюрными ножницами, Хибари шумел водой за стенкой. Когда Гокудера наконец избавился от когтей на руках — и на ногах, черт побери, — проклятый лекарь уже стоял у окна, сложив руки за спиной, как адмирал на мостике. Свежая сорочка, на этот раз сиреневая, галстук, неизменный серый костюм — копия предыдущего.

Обломки Гокудера выбросил в корзину для бумаг, сразу потянулся за своими ремнями. Хибари без слов развернулся и шагнул за спину, забрал тяжелую копну в кулак, с натягом обернул запястье. Щелкнуло выкидное лезвие.

Гокудера даже выматериться как следует не успел. Хибари уронил в корзину волосы, обрезанные под самый затылок, и кивком указал на дверь в ванную. Бросил нож на стол.

— Урод, — пробормотал Гокудера. Оставил ремни в покое и так шарахнул дверью, что в ушах зазвенело.

Он беззастенчиво извел полбутылки мыла и все запасы горячей воды. Спешить было некуда, он наслаждался заслуженным благословенным отдыхом, приятной тяжестью в разогретых мышцах. По памяти прикинул маршрут — получалось, что плыть им предстоит всю ночь и весь завтрашний день. Больше по привычке он скользнул рукой вниз и приласкал себя небрежно, бездумно. Шумно выдохнул носом, разжимая пальцы. Он отчетливо представил, как Хибари в этой кабинке смывал с себя его кровь. Вода стремительно холодела, Гокудера ловил ее ртом и сплевывал, обкромсанные ногти впивались в ладони, пока из головы не вымыло всю дурь.

Ударил по крану, вышагнул на прорезиненный коврик злой на себя и на весь мир заодно.

Одежду сложили аккуратной стопкой, от вещей, словно прогретых весенним солнцем, приятно пахло свежестью и теплом. Вообразить Хибари в этих цивильных шмотках закоченевший мозг отказывался. Гокудера вытерся полотенцем с фирменным вензелем, натянул мягкие спортивные штаны, такую же черную футболку с желтым смайликом на груди.

Напился из-под крана, зачесал волосы со лба. Провел ладонью по запотевшему зеркалу.

Распаренные пальцы вздрагивали, во рту до сих пор стоял вкус крови, зато лицо цвело здоровым румянцем. Он потеребил завязки штанов, одернул коротковатую футболку. Глаза будто выгорели до морской прозрачной зелени, смотрели сквозь потемневшие мокрые пряди с тревожным, отчаянным вызовом.

Он рывком откатил дверь, прошлепал по теплому полу. Изгаженный ковер исчез, на столе появился поднос — бутерброды с ветчиной и сыром, сдобные булочки, две чашки и чайник, кофейник рядом исходил умопомрачительным ароматом. Была даже алая, коротко обрезанная роза в высоком стакане.

Гокудера надел кольца и первым делом изучил оплавленные гнезда вовремя сдернутого патронташа, едва не разорвавшего его надвое. Бегло пересчитал коробочки, повернул против часовой стрелки витую пряжку. Залез пальцем в тайник и с трудом сдержал торжествующий возглас.

Он налил себе полную чашку, вдохнул запах, со вкусом сделал глоток. Глаза закрылись от удовольствия: настоящий романо с каплей лимонного сока, и сварен ровно так, как он любил.

Хибари не обращал на него внимания — стоял на прежнем месте, смотрел на море. Или на небо. Вполне возможно, он вообще спал с открытыми глазами, как боевой робот в режиме ожидания. Гокудера отдавал должное талантам хозяйственного Кусакабе, упражнялся в остроумии и помалкивал. Дождался, когда Хибари повернет голову к его ухмыляющейся физиономии, и перебросил ему перстень.

Другой рукой Хибари извлек невесть откуда лупу и принялся изучать свою добычу, снова потеряв к нему интерес.

— Не стоит благодарностей.

— Не стоит, — согласился Хибари, не отрываясь от своего занятия. Сукин сын.

Гокудера ожесточенно прихлебывал и против воли косился с ревнивым интересом на артефакт — который едва не стоил ему жизни, между прочим — весьма сомнительной ценности. Грубая чеканка, три «шестерки»… Он мастерил себе такие печатки в двенадцать лет.

Насчет сомнительной ценности у Хибари явно было свое мнение. Почти вдохновленное, его лицо просветлело, казалось совсем юным — как в те далекие годы, когда драки на переменах были решением всех проблем. В конце концов Гокудера приучился курить за территорией школы и не выбрасывать бычки в клумбы, но к началу занятий опаздывал неизменно. Сжимая кулаки в карманах штанов, бренчавших цепочками, демонстративно позевывая и ежась от утреннего холодка, он шаркал кроссовками через школьный двор, и Хибари каждый раз провожал его взглядом из окна до самого крыльца.

Он и теперь помнил то окно слева от главного входа, раскрытое настежь зимой и летом — кажется, в бывшей комнате отдыха, оккупированной дисциплинарным комитетом. Дисциплину на школьном дворе бессменный лидер комитета предпочитал контролировать с высоты второго этажа, устраиваясь боком на подоконнике. Растрепанные волосы, китель наброшен на плечи, рядом вьется канарейка: Гокудера замечал издали, как колышется от ветра черный рукав с красно-желтой повязкой, и сердце каждый раз замирало.

Он допил остывший кофе одним глотком. Со стуком поставил чашку и застегнул на запястье часы. Корпус уцелел, на браслете не было ни царапинки, стрелки показывали шесть пополудни. Гокудера подышал на сапфировое стекло и протер его о футболку.

Возле блюдца шлепнулась помятая пачка «Мальборо». Гокудера живо смел свое добро со стола, выдернул одну из рабочих зажигалок.

— Палуба в твоем распоряжении, — сказал Хибари, разглядывая кольцо на свет. — Гостевые тапки за дверью.

Спустя десять минут и три сигареты, когда он ввалился в каюту продрогший и пьяный от кайфа, Хибари так и торчал у окна. Руки в карманах брюк, спина под пиджаком словно закована в гипсовый корсет. Закатное солнце било ему в лицо, подсвечивало волосы, окутывало невысокий силуэт зыбким маревом.

А булочек-то поубавилось, съехидничал про себя Гокудера, плюхнулся на диван. На столике под встроенной лампой с зеленым абажуром лежали газеты и журналы, стопка книжек в мягкой обложке, рядом — пульт от «плазмы» на стене, но тишину нарушать не хотелось.

Он закинул ногу на ногу, лодыжкой на колено. Задергал голой ступней. Подгреб к себе Ури, сволочь стеганула его хвостом и спрыгнула на пол, вскочила на край стола и принюхалась к ломтику горгонзолы, потрогала брезгливо лапой. Хибари не глядя протянул руку и сжал кулак, угощая кошку своим пламенем. Фиолетовые и желтые сгустки, похожие на лепестки фиалки, таяли в прожорливой маленькой пасти, стекая сразу с обоих колец.

Интересно, сколько этого металлолома у него оставалось. О том, сколько энергии Хибари потратил за три часа его регенерации, и думать не хотелось — если учесть, что работать ему пришлось сразу после боя. Гокудера на его месте валялся бы полдня в отрубе. Впрочем, он и валялся.

— Перекормишь, — буркнул он, но пламя уже гасло. Хибари раскрыл ладонь, позволяя облизывать и покусывать кончики пальцев, почесывал попрошайку под вытянутой хитрющей мордочкой. И улыбался, будь он неладен, Гокудера готов был поклясться.

Он откинулся на диванные подушки, сцепил руки под затылком, мрачно глядя исподлобья. Сейчас он мог поклясться заодно в том, что с этим психом в самом деле что-то неладно. Они даже не поругались толком за время вынужденного горного перехода, на который убили полдня. В ожидании похоронного кортежа Гокудера решал кроссворды в наладоннике и подыхал от никотиновой ломки, пока Хибари с завидным хладнокровием дрыхнул в тенечке. Обе пачки «Мальборо» он конфисковал на первом же привале.

Все шло по плану, кортеж Гокудера остановил двумя отличными взрывами, а дальше было неинтересно. Настоящая машина для убийства против — сколько их там налетело, сотня, две?.. Без разницы. Деваться из каменной ловушки им самим было некуда, но Гокудера ни секунды не сомневался, что Хибари справится, как справлялся всегда. Одиночкой этот психопат был со школы, и никто к нему в помощники не рвался. Самый распоследний идиот из семьи Бовино знал, что хранитель сразу двух колец Вонголы, их гребаный уникум — с гонором, какого хватило бы на десятерых боссов из бывшего альянса — абсолютно непобедим. Даже теперь, когда от прославленных колец остались одни легенды, и Хибари ломает почем зря своим уникальным пламенем расходный материал.

Бросив на Гокудеру возню с катафалком клиента, он методично оставил от сопровождения мокрое место и принялся за подоспевших «цветочников». Миллефиоре слетались на пламя, как бабочки на свет фонаря, стоило снять цепи Маммона с колец. Остальное было делом техники, которое Гокудера, по правде говоря, почти запорол. Кто же знал, что клиент, эта мнительная жадная сучка, предпочтет косметическим посмертным иллюзиям настолько мудреную взрывную сеть, что обезвредить ее до конца окажется не по силам даже лучшему из лучших специалистов.

— Слушай, — не выдержал он, — если напрягаю, могу уйти.

— Куда? — не оборачиваясь, поинтересовался Хибари.

— В другую каюту. На палубу воздухом дышать… Куда скажешь, — вдохновленный собственным приступом щедрости, предложил Гокудера благодушно. Ямамото бы оценил. Ури перестала намывать гостей и уставилась на него не мигая.

— Тебе придется остаться, — без выражения ответил Хибари.

Гокудера пробежал пальцами по влажным волосам, зачесывая назад. Вскинул руку в раздраженном жесте, уронил на колено.

— Ладно. Хорошо. Как скажешь. Мне без разницы, где придется…

— Я сказал, ты останешься, — оборвал Хибари.

Пока Гокудера таращился в немом возмущении, он снял пиджак и повесил на кресло, развернул его к столику, боком к дивану. Сел, аккуратно поддернув брюки, и облокотился на колени, слегка подавшись вперед. Переплел расслабленные пальцы.

Было так тихо, что Гокудера слышал надрывный хохот чаек. Притягивает пламенем, догадался он с внутренним холодком. Они будут преследовать недосягаемую цель до самого берега, питаясь дармовой рыбой, которая наверняка идет сейчас за яхтой косяками.

Опустив голову, Хибари трогал кольца, прокручивал вокруг оси. Даже сейчас от него шло ровное тепло. Ури вспрыгнула на спинку кресла, свернулась на пиджаке сияющим клубком, и Гокудера заметил, насколько стемнело — и в комнате, и за окнами.

Хибари дотянулся и включил настольную лампу. Ослабил узел галстука, расстегнул верхнюю пуговицу.

— Уничтожить кольца Вонголы было серьезной ошибкой, — сообщил он в пространство.

— Это ты мне будешь рассказывать? — с горечью отозвался Гокудера.

— Все решает альтернативное оружие. Верде закончил работу над его созданием перед своей смертью.

Он поднял взгляд и замолчал, разглядывая смайлик.

— Это твоя футболка, — напомнил Гокудера. — Что за оружие?

Хибари поправил на столе газету, переложил пульт. Гокудера не спускал с него глаз, давя нехорошее предчувствие.

— Устройство, — ответил Хибари.

— Устройство?..

— Использует метод послойного создания физического объекта. Любого.

— Ты мне про три дэ принтер будешь втирать? — разозлился Гокудера.

— Представь, что объект формируется из пламени тумана, облака и солнца.

Гокудера помолчал. Реальная иллюзия, умножение, поддержка энергией…

— Кто с ним работал — Мукуро? Никогда этому уроду не доверял… Колец-то все равно нет, — сказал он с упрямым вызовом.

— Нет, — согласился Хибари, снял Ури с плеча и уложил на подлокотнике — та даже не проснулась. — И способа их вернуть тоже нет.

— Способ я еще найду, — пообещал Гокудера.

Он повертел зажигалку. Щелкнул и погасил пламя.

— Твои кольца, — шлепнул он себя по колену и рассмеялся. — А я все голову ломал, откуда ты гребешь это добро горстями… Что еще? Коробочки, конечно.

— Мой научно-исследовательский центр — копия базы Вонголы.

Гокудера растерялся.

— А сад? — спросил он, глуповато ухмыльнулся.

— Сад мой.

— Десятый не в курсе, разумеется… — забормотал он, машинально полез за сигаретами. — Ладно, допустим. И в чем подвох?

— Без подзарядки копия заканчивается через сутки.

Хибари смотрел на него, как на подопытного в своем научном центре. Гокудера постукивал сигаретой по губам.

— Базу свою тоже от себя запитываешь?

— Материальные объекты не нуждаются в дополнительном источнике.

— Ясно. Значит, оружие. Огнестрельное, холодное… Ядерное. Всё, кроме углеродных форм жизни. И пламени. Так?

— Я сказал: любого объекта.

Гокудера молчал. Чувствовал, как расширяются глаза, и не мог выдавить ни слова.

— Крысы, — подтвердил Хибари, когда убедился, что понят правильно. Он поглаживал Ури за ушами и казался совершенно расслабленным. — Кошки…

— Я скажу, что было потом, — предложил Гокудера, безучастно следя за рукой. — Ты додумался клонировать людей. Ты начал с себя, потому что…

— Копировать.

— Без разницы, — процедил он, прикуривая. Руки тряслись. Пока он чертыхался и щелкал зажигалкой, Хибари принес блюдце со стола, поставил перед ним. Сел с ним рядом. Кошка лениво проводила его одним глазом и осталась спать на подлокотнике.

— Как это работает?

— Как три дэ принтер, — ответил Хибари почти приветливо. — Информация считывается мгновенно и на расстоянии до шести метров.

Гокудера сидел как истукан с забытой во рту сигаретой. Хибари был слишком близко, от него так фонило теплом, что стало тяжело дышать.

— Расскажи, как это было, — произнес он, чтобы сказать что-нибудь. Он и так знал, что была драка, самая лучшая в жизни Хибари. Бой с самим собой наверняка длился сутки и закончился ничьей.

— Я был рядом, когда я умирал. Это было… красиво. Смерть красива, Хаято.

Хибари перевел на него мечтательный взгляд и улыбнулся. Их гребаный непобедимый уникум. Гокудера выдал смешок, невыносимо фальшивый.

— Всегда знал, что ты псих, — признался он задушевно, выдохнул дым в сторону. — Не представляю, кто еще на такое способен. Я бы не смог.

— Сколько раз покушались на десятого босса Вонголы?

— Восемнадцать, — ответил он, не задумываясь. Сердце нехорошо сжалось.

— Сколько раз удачно?

— Ни одного. Что за…

— Шесть раз.

Он так это сказал, что Гокудера поверил. Ущипнул себя за переносицу, задержал руку. Тепло не уходило, но внутри расползался леденящий холод, сухо обжигал глаза. Он чувствовал, как прыгает в пальцах сигарета, как дрожит за кадыком то ли смех, то ли всхлип, и ничего не мог с собой поделать.

— Ты превосходный аналитик, Хаято. Никогда не ошибаешься в своих прогнозах. Все считают босса Вонголы бессмертным…

— Никто не бессмертен, — опустив руку, перебил Гокудера спокойно. Хибари смотрел на него с легким интересом. — Я хочу знать, что тебе на самом деле сказал Десятый. Почему он вчера отправил меня с тобой.

— Я всегда говорю правду. Он никуда тебя не отправлял.

Гокудера похолодел от бешенства. Раздавил окурок в блюдце.

— Я думал, тебя воротит от иллюзионистов. Надеюсь, это хотя бы была Хром.

— Найти настоящего профессионала не так просто, — пространно заметил Хибари. На поддевку он не отреагировал, и предчувствие беды переросло в тоскливую уверенность; хоть бы я ошибался, подумал Гокудера, выбил из пачки еще сигарету.

— Перстень для него? — спросил он наугад и понял, что попал в яблочко. — Отчего же ты не взял своего профессионала на задание, не доверяешь? Или бережешь?

— Без тебя я бы не справился.

Гокудера разозлился — или старался разозлиться, стряхнуть эту тоску, пилившую сердце.

— Ты… то есть твой клон продержится, — он повернул запястье, бросил взгляд на часы, — еще минимум час…

— Почти полтора.

— Как скажешь. Меня не волнует, что я мог умереть из-за какой-то побрякушки благодаря твоим навыкам загребать жар чужими руками. — Он помотал головой, сунул сигарету в рот. — Не важно из-за чего на самом деле, но я бы погиб по твоей вине. Меня не волнует, где ты сейчас — пропалываешь грядки в своем саду или дрессируешь своих комитетчиков. В конце концов, сегодня ты спас мне жизнь. Я хочу понять, зачем ты…

— Разница, Хаято, в том, что у клона были бы свои воспоминания.

Пока Гокудера непонимающе моргал, Хибари неуловимо приблизился и вытащил сигарету, обхватил затылок ладонью, потянул на себя. Гокудера очнулся и ударил, Хибари заломил руку, поймал вторую.

Их молчаливая нелепая борьба затягивалась, Гокудера чувствовал, как звенят нервы, как мышцы сводит от бесплодного усилия, а потом рот Хибари, теплый и влажный, так же неуловимо прижался к его губам.

Все происходило будто без участия самого Гокудеры. Хибари поглаживал его скулы большими пальцами, ладонями поворачивал за виски голову, ласкал языком — плавно, сильно, так что глаза закрылись сами собой. Прошло не меньше минуты, прежде чем он опомнился и подскочил.

Хибари его не удерживал, Гокудера шарахнулся от дивана и неловко, взмахнув руками, шлепнулся задом на журнальный столик. Хибари скользнул на пол: еще секунду назад он переводил дыхание, откинув голову на подушку, и вот уже стоял на коленях между его расставленных ног.

Поднял голову, и Гокудера оцепенел в каком-то зачарованном изумлении. Хибари просто смотрел — и в его взгляде, в выражении его посветлевшего лица, жадном и обреченном, было то, к чему Гокудера не был готов, о чем запрещал себе думать, не смел мечтать.

Хибари опустил голову на его бедро, прижался щекой, горячей через мягкую ткань. Короткие ресницы вздрагивали в полумраке, губы едва заметно шевелились, как будто он творил молитву.

Еще секунду Гокудера не двигался, а потом занес руку. Подержал и опустил ладонь на макушку, пальцы зарылись в гладкие волосы.

— Давай уже, — грубовато и хрипло выговорил он. Успел испугаться, что ошибся, но Хибари вздохнул и пошевелился, его жесткая горячая ладонь нырнула под футболку.

Гокудера привстал, позволив спустить штаны, шлепнулся голым задом на прохладное стекло. Зажмурился, не в силах выносить зрелище, абсолютно немыслимое, совершенно непотребное. Под веками расплывалась горячая краснота, он ничего больше не чувствовал — только истовое, отчаянное желание. Едва не прокусил себе губу, но не шелохнулся, мышцы раздвинутых бедер вибрировали от мелкой спазматической дрожи, кровь звенела в ушах. «Сильнее», — разобрал он сквозь звон собственный сиплый голос.

Он держался за крышку стола, и все равно падал, как будто они попали в шторм: Хибари словно знал, что делать, как заставить стонать и дергаться всем телом, мгновенно поймал и нужную скорость, и глубину. Твердый кулак двигался в лад горячему нежному рту, ладонь ласкала яички изматывающе небрежно и умело, и бедра Гокудеры вскидывались навстречу сами собой, пальцы сталкивали журналы и царапали крышку стола. В какой-то совершенно запредельный момент он откинулся назад, втолкнул член так глубоко, что Хибари закашлялся. Мускулы окаменели, натянулись до боли, Гокудера не выдержал — вздернул его за волосы, резко согнулся, впился в мокрые горячие губы.

Слегка отпихнул от себя, схватил за ремень, но Хибари уже поднялся на ноги со своей звериной грацией и расстегивал брюки сам, раскрасневшийся, с почерневшими глазами. Гокудера не дал ему снять галстук и толкнул к дивану лицом. Навалился, задирая расстегнутые не до конца полы, жадно втягивая запах разогретого тела, прикусил соленую кожу на загривке. Хибари вывернулся и дернул его на себя, падая на спину. Позволил войти — неумело, грубо, в три болезненных неуклюжих рывка.

Гокудера дышал с отрывистым хрипом и двигался в тяжелом разорванном ритме, накрыв ладони ладонями и переплетя пальцы, подхлестываемый взглядом в упор, быстрыми выдохами в лицо. Когда очередной выдох превратился в стон, зажмурился. Хибари расцепил пальцы, схватил за шею, пригибая к себе.

Они целовались долго, медленно, Гокудера вздрагивал от удовольствия, непереносимого и затяжного, как удушье, и чувствовал в сильном теле под собой ту же дрожь. Терпеть было невозможно, но он терпел, двигался в таком же неторопливом темпе, преодолевал себя и ответное, яростно сдерживаемое нетерпение — пока не дернулся от укуса за губу.

Хибари смотрел в упор сверкающими глазами, лицо горело, странно невинное, открытое, подставленное взгляду без стеснения и без вызова. Гокудера отстраненно подумал, что никогда не знал Хибари Кёю по-настоящему.

Нервно усмехнулся, оперся на локти, перенося вес. Потянул член назад, плавно втолкнул — и с каждым новым заходом теперь продвигался дальше, глубже. Наблюдал с жадностью, как зрачки поглощают радужку, как дрожат искусанные губы. Его член, твердый, разбухший до ноющей боли, проникал так глубоко, что тела оказывались спаянными вместе. Обоюдная жажда близости и страх разъединения, предчувствие скорого конца и неминуемой потери.

Впрочем, сам Хибари никого не терял.

— Мне нужно поговорить с Десятым, — сказал Гокудера, когда дыхание вернулось, и молчать стало глупо. Дотянулся до пачки, выбил сигарету. — Как долго ты собирался скрывать от него это ваше устройство… как оно называется?

— Не нужно.

Хибари подобрал с пола диванную подушку и облокотился на нее, подпер щеку кулаком. Свет чудом уцелевшей лампы смягчал черты лица, глаза лихорадочно блестели. И правда были дымчатого цвета. Он смотрел, не отрываясь, как наверняка обычно смотрит на море. Или на небо. Опустил взгляд к соску, в котором было колечко. Гокудера чувствовал, что краснеет.

— Нужно. Дай телефон, — потребовал он и откашлялся.

Не меняя позы, Хибари подтянул к себе брюки и достал трубку, выдвинул антенну зубами. Большим пальцем набрал номер.

— Кёя? Здравствуй еще раз.

Голос прозвучал неожиданно ясно. Включил громкую связь, сообразил Гокудера, требовательно пошевелил пальцами. Хибари приложил антенну к губам, предупреждающе качнул головой.

— Хаято с тобой? — заговорил он без приветствия. — Не могу дозвониться.

— Со мной, — с секундной заминкой ответил Цуна. — Курит в туалете. Все в порядке?

— Да.

На заднем фоне кто-то стрелял и ругался, что-то взорвалось. Гокудера смотрел в глаза Хибари сухими распахнутыми глазами.

— Нас задержали из-за погодных условий, — объяснил Цуна. — Ты ведь знаешь, он отключает все гаджеты до конца полета.

— Правильно делает, — одобрил Хибари. — Пусть наберет меня, когда приземлитесь.

— Хорошо, — легко согласился Цуна. — Погоди, он уже возвращается… Сейчас передам трубку.

— Десятый, что я пропустил? — донеслось сквозь перестрелку. Наверное, в салоне крутили боевик. Гокудера щелкнул зажигалкой, затянулся с силой, раз, другой, не чувствуя вкуса.

— Пусть позвонит, когда сможет, — повторил ровно Хибари и прервал звонок.

Гокудера смотрел за его плечо — на кресло, на синеватую дымку над пустым подлокотником.

Дым расползался едким облаком, Гокудера болезненно щурил глаз, по-детски растирал его кулаком. Хибари вынул сигарету из его пальцев, затушил в блюдце.

— Я помогал тебе не только сегодня, — сказал Гокудера — утверждая, не спрашивая.

— Да.

— Сколько раз?

— Это пятый, — сказал Хибари и поймал его за плечи, уложил тяжелую голову себе на плечо.

Гокудера непроизвольно вздрагивал, тело больше не повиновалось, но страха не было, и ощущение это показалось знакомым и приятным. Ни о чем не думать, ничего большего не желать. Он вспомнил: это было сегодня, когда Хибари нес его, истекающего кровью.

Зачем, кстати, подумал заторможено, зачем он меня спасал, но ответ был в прямом смысле перед глазами.

Секунды убегали в полном молчании, в осязаемой тишине. Кажется, времени почти не оставалось — для чего? Он не знал. О чем говорят, когда умирают?

Хибари уложил его на спину, опустился перед ним на колени.

— Это больно? — спросил Гокудера. Веки отяжелели, язык заплетался, как у пьяного.

— Красиво, — хладнокровно напомнил Хибари.

Гокудера выдохнул растерянный смешок.

— Сукин ты сын. В следующий раз…

— Для тебя следующего раза не будет, Хаято.

Собственное имя прозвучало неожиданно мягко, почти нежно — словно в подтверждение, что Хибари говорит правду, и все внутри опустело.

Впрочем, он никогда не врал.

Гокудера с усилием открыл глаза и ничего не увидел. Шевельнул пальцами, горячая ладонь Хибари легла в его ладонь.

— Расскажи, — сжимая руку, выговорил он в темноту и не услышал себя. — Ему… мне. Ты знаешь, что отвечу.

Услышать Хибари он тоже не смог.

Пустота внутри и вокруг разрасталась с нестерпимо острым звоном. Откуда-то пришло чувство дежавю, горькая уверенность, что об этом он уже просил, и что все напрасно.

— Обещай, что расскажешь, — все-таки произнес он беззвучно — и разобрал ответ, когда теплые дрогнувшие губы коснулись его щеки.

Еще секунду он чувствовал это солнечное тепло, а потом его пальцы разжались.

_____

допустим нас двое  
Кёя  
и - кто я?

допустим нас больше  
мы сделаны в китае и польше  
сделаны из плоти крови и кожи  
и что же

так продолжаться не может  
мы продолжаться не можем  
может быть позже

о ком я думаю когда умираю  
не знаю  
наверное о себе  
о другом себе  
и ты тоже

(с) непастернак


End file.
